1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a breast prosthesis and in particular to a hook and loop system for attaching a breast form prosthesis to conventional bras and all other garments with built-in bust cups.
2. Prior Art
Methods presently available for wearing a breast form prosthesis are awkward and unnatural. The mastectomy bras available have pockets sewn in both cups thereby making the cup for the natural breast smaller, giving an uncomfortable fit due to the excess material. The excess material in mastectomy bras also makes the natural breast appear lumpy thereby making clothing such as jerseys, sweaters and dress blouses appear unsightly.
Another breast form prosthesis presently available adheres directly to the skin which causes skin irritation. It is difficult to measure and adhere it to the skin in the proper position and it detaches easily when perspiring under normal daily activities and activities such as swimming.